


As They Should Be

by SilviMasters



Series: Hime/Otome Love [1]
Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviMasters/pseuds/SilviMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="note">An Otome's love for her Queen, a Queen's uncertain heart, and a plot to change the world with love.  Part One of my Hime/Otome Love series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Series will be broken into multiple Parts with each one focusing on a different pairing. Parts may have any number of chapters or take place in either or both of the Hime/Otome series. Enjoy ^_^

**Hime/Otome Love Part One**

 

As They Should Be

_Chapter One_

 

–

_**A dream shattered...** _

–

 

“Stupid! I'm so stupid!” Arika wailed as she ran through the empty halls of the castle, tears streaming down her face, not knowing or caring where her feet took her. “I've ruined everything!” she continued, her voice managing the difficult task of reaching an even higher decibel.

 

She reached up to rub at her eyes, forgetting in her sadness the golden rule of not running with your eyes covered, and slammed hard into what felt like a metal wall.

 

“Why you incontinent little...” a rather loud voice bellowed before being interrupted by a quiet, yet firm, second voice.

 

“That's incompetent, Haruka... eww,” Recognizing the unmistakeable banter of the president of Aries and her Meister Otome, Arika's eyes raised to glare hotly at the pair from under her tears.

 

“That's what I said, wasn't it?” Haruka asked, seemingly forgetting about the girl that had just steam rolled into her.

 

“You said incontinent. It means someone who cannot control their... bodily functions,” Yukino finished with a small grimace which Haruka mirrored.

 

Arika's emotions were rapidly bouncing between rage and misery and being ignored only managed to ignite the fire that had been building. She rose and threw herself at Haruka, beating her fists against the golden plate mail and screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

“I'm so stupid! So stupid! I've ruined everything! And... and... and it's all your fault!” the girl shrieked. Haruka, upon recovering from her surprise, easily grabbed the girl’s wrists and pressed her against the nearby wall.

 

“Arika? What are you talking about? What could I have possible done to upset you so?!” Haruka shouted into the weeping girl's face, clearly irritated at having been accused of something she had no knowledge of. Arika however, resigned to her submission and weary with emotion, merely crumpled against the woman, sobbing into her neck and shaking her head.

 

“Arika dear,” Yukino began in a delicate voice, shooting Haruka a look that told her she wasn't to upset the girl any further, “we don't understand, could you please try and explain it to us so we know how to help?”

 

Arika paused her sobbing for a moment as rational thought began to kick in at the sound of Yukino's caring voice. She allowed her tears to slow before pulling away from Haruka who released her briefly only to catch her up again, this time more gently around the waist, as the exhausted girl began to sag to the floor.

 

“Our quarters, perhaps?” Haruka suggested, already scooping her other arm under the girl’s legs.

 

Yukino merely nodded and took the lead for the short distance back to the rooms they had been given for their stay in Windbloom Castle. Upon entering, Yukino took a seat on the couch and motioned for Haruka to set the girl down beside her, the redhead instantly leaning onto the president’s shoulder.

 

“Now, Arika dear, why don't you tell us what happened?” The girl hitched twice before taking in a few deep breaths.

 

“I'm such an idiot… I let my feelings get the best of me… and I ruined everything!”

 

“What do you think you've ruined, Arika?” Yukino asked quietly. Arika turned her head to meet the president’s eyes and Yukino had to struggle to keep her composure. Arika's normally vibrant eyes, always so full of life, seemed dim and shallow. The only emotion left in them was heartbreak, slowly draining away through the tears that rimmed them.

 

“My Master, my Queen, my Mashiro-chan... she hates me...”

 

 

–

_**The most wonderful day...** _

–

 

My eyes fluttered open as some tiny irritant tickled the tip of my nose. I glanced to the side as I always did upon waking to check the sunlight's position where it crept across the floor. _'Perfect!'_ I thought to myself as I found that it was sometime around noon, which was only an hour short of a decent time for one to wake and start the day. _'Mashiro-chan said she'd wanted to wake up early for some important... something-or-other. She's gonna be so proud of me for remembering!'_ I beamed, looking around for my sleeping Queen. I found myself slightly confused at first when I didn't notice her to either side of me on the bed, and a little frightened when I saw that her bedclothes weren't hung up. I was about to set off to search for her when...

 

“..rika... stay still..”

 

It was only then that I noticed the weight pressing down on my chest and instantly calmed as I swept my eyes down to take in the sea of silky lavender hair. I have to say I was feeling pretty proud of myself at that moment. I'd remembered an order, found my missing Queen, and managed to identify the culprit that had tickled my nose all in one shot. I was about to wake her so I could brag about my accomplishments when I noticed that her head was resting quite comfortably in my cleavage. It seemed she was taking full advantage of my generous growth period over the last few years to acquire a natural pillow for herself.

 

“You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Mashiro-chan…”I whispered, reaching out to gently brush her hair aside to take in her angelic face. She smiled at my touch and wrapped her arms around my waist, managing to snuggle a little closer. I let out a long, all too familiar, sigh. “I wish you'd hold me like this while you were awake though... so wonderful...”

 

I shook the gathering thoughts from my head and settled in to bask in the fuzzy feelings that came from not only hearing her sleeping breaths, but feeling the rise and fall of them where we were pressed together. Not to be cast aside so easily, an image of last nights dream flashed through my mind for barely more than a second but it was plenty enough to send all the blood in my body rushing into my cheeks.

 

 _Her lips trailing butterfly kisses across my collarbone as I ran my fingers through her silken locks..._ I noticed my hand was gently cupping her cheek. _A gasp escapes my lips as her fingertips brush lightly across the swollen peaks of my chest..._ My face is inching closer and closer towards hers, I can feel her breaths tickling against my lips. _Her fingers descend lower, dancing across my belly as they travel lower still, her lips press against mine to devour my cry as they reach my most sacred of places, a place that has belonged to her since the moment I laid eyes on her..._ So close... almost... there...

 

“Forgive me my Queen, I wasn't feeling well and overslept so I... oh god! I'm so sorry!” Aoi screamed upon seeing our position.

 

I added my own shriek into the mix and bucked so hard I sent Mashiro sailing clear off the bed to land with a rather loud thud. I winced and quickly sprang clear of the bed to help my sputtering Queen, who was cursing and unceremoniously rubbing her butt, to her feet.

 

“W-Wh-What the hell!?” she finally managed to stammer out through her sleepy rage. Aoi quickly bowed her head and whimpered which, fortunately for me, made her the initial target of Mashiro's wrath. “Aoi, what the hell... oh that feels better,” she moaned as I took over massaging her sore rear end, “is happening?!” she finished, just as angry as when she'd started.

 

“Forgive me my Queen, I was just coming to wake you and apologize for being terribly late when I saw Arika..”

 

“..was going to wake you up because I'd remembered you saying you wanted to be up early!” I interrupted, begging the girl with my eyes to not give me away, thankfully she got the message and gave me a quick nod. I could feel some of the tension drain from Mashiro's backside from the explanation.

 

“Oh... okay... hey wait a minute! Why the hell did I end up on the floor then?!” She shouted, instantly tensing up again and fixing Aoi with what I'm sure was a vicious glare.

 

“Well... um... you were kinda sleeping on top of Arika-chan and,” she cleared her throat nervously, “when I came bursting in she was surprised and bounced you off,” she finished meekly, knowing that this was a very delicate subject, especially in the mornings. Mashiro let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back against me. Unsure of what to do I simply continued my ministrations to her bottom, learning very quickly that it was surprisingly supple considering the girl's small frame.

 

“Arika...” Though her voice was calm I could taste her anger in the air. Wait, does anger have a taste? It must because I tasted something and I knew she was a roiling volcano at that moment. “First of all, why were you sleeping with me again even though I've told you not to like a hundred times? Second, why, if you were waking me up early like I asked, does it seem to be half past noon? And third... why are you giving my ass a deep tissue massage?!” I told myself that it was the ice cold fear gripping my heart that made me unable to remove my hands from her butt.

 

“Um.. let me think,” I murmured, knowing that I'd need to choose my words well if I was to walk away from this unharmed. “Well, I was sleeping with you because my room is really cold and has lots of spiders in it and I figured since you had such a big warm bed you wouldn't mind sharing. Uh, for the second one... you know I usually wake up late in the afternoon so I figured this would be early like you asked. And the third question, um,” I swallowed hard and tried to think of the answer she would want to hear, “because you're my master and I love you?” I offered meekly... and incorrectly. The volcano erupted.

 

“I meant early for normal human waking time! Not lazy ass couch potato Otome sleeping time!” she shouted furiously, pushing away from me and swatting at my hands. “And it's stuff like… like this that has everybody in the castle whispering about us! The butt rubbing and the sleeping together, everybody thinks we're all lovey lovey with each other!” I tried not to let the sting of her words show on my face but I must have done a bad job because her eyes softened a little.

 

“What's so wrong with that?” I asked, my voice quivering slightly. She turned away, unable to meet my gaze.

 

“We both know it's not because your room is cold and there are no spiders...”

 

“That's not true, I saw...” my voice trailed off as she shook her head. I lowered my eyes, hating more than ever my inability to express myself properly. “It's just... you're my Master and my Queen and my best friend and... so much more than that! I can't even begin to explain it, you know how bad I am with words.”

 

“Arika...” I looked up to see her eyes filled with as much confusion and doubt as I felt were in mine.

 

“I just... every second I spend away from you feels wrong Mashiro-chan! And it's not just because of the contract either... it's something else that I can't explain and I think... I think deep down you feel it too!” I was out of breath by the time I finished, my lungs having forgotten to take in air as I bared my soul for her to see.

 

“Well it's... I... you see...” she mumbled, sighing in exasperation even as the hint of a blush crept across her cheeks. “It's not that I don't enjoy sleeping with... I mean, all the little things you do. It's sweet knowing that somebody like you who can't be anything but honest would ever feel that way about someone like me but...” She sighed again, this time out of frustration. “It's just that I have so many other things to worry about and besides,” she said, lowering her voice to a whisper, “I'm a little scared about going further and doing any of that stuff with you yet...”

 

Even with my hearing strained to the limit I could just barely make out those last words, but quiet as they were they made my heart soar. I couldn't help the grin that would now be permanently plastered to my face after hearing those words. Aoi tactfully chose that moment to clear her throat and provide Mashiro with a distraction to hide her embarrassment with. Unfortunately for Aoi, grateful Mashiro was still Mashiro.

 

“Wait a second. Aoi, we both know breasts for brains here is a worthless sot when it comes to remembering important things but why were you late?” The girl paled visibly, it was already over before it even began.

 

“Well, you see...”

 

“Isn't that the same dress you had on last night?”

 

“The thing is...”

 

“Is that lipstick on your collar?”

 

“I can explain that, it...”

 

“Those are hickeys on your neck, aren't they?” The girl knew she was busted and simply nodded in surrender. “That must mean...”

 

“Yukino and Haruka-chan are here and they brought Chie with them!” I squealed in excitement, already bubbling over with all the good news this day had brought. I think I heard Mashiro saying something about not running off like a... something-or-other as I hurriedly made my way to the door.

 

“Stop right there Arika Yumemiya!” I instantly ground to a halt from the command in her voice. “Jeeze, don't you ever listen? I was just saying that you have to dress properly and accompany me to the meeting! Considering we're already two hours late, how would it look for our country if only a bubble headed Otome in her wrinkled shorts and tank top showed up to represent us?!” I knew there was some truth in what she was saying, however there was excitement and adventure waiting on the other side of that door. Luckily, my mind came up with a compromise.

 

“Can I help you get dressed if I stay?” I asked eagerly, soaking in her blush like it was water in the desert.

 

“What?! No you can't help me get dressed!” She sputtered angrily, already shoving me towards the side door that led to my room.

 

“Aww… why not? You used to let me dress and undress you all the time when we took baths together. Now you're always hiding behind a towel or something.” I said, puffing my cheeks out in agitation.

 

“That's a personal matter!” she all but shrieked, doubling her efforts to usher me out the door.

 

“Well it personally sucks if you ask me!”

 

“Nobody's asking you!” Aoi chose that moment to make the biggest mistake of her life.

 

“She's probably just feeling inadequate because your breasts are so big and hers are so small.”

 

The sound of knuckles cracking was a good indicator that something very bad was about to happen, but thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken after I was tossed headfirst from the room without her even opening the door first. I distinctly remember Aoi, who had tried to follow me out, scrabbling for purchase as she was dragged back into the room, the now unhinged door being wrenched shut after her to silence whatever punishment was coming. Deciding to avoid further injury I dressed in my finest attire which consisted of an only slightly wrinkled summer dress and then materialized my Robe around it before making my way into the hall and waiting for my Master.

 

–

 

“You look beautiful, Mashiro-chan,” I said idly, deciding to use my free time during the ceremonial oaths to interest myself in something more productive.

 

She stepped on my foot and told me to face forward through clenched teeth unsuccessfully posing as a smile. Nevertheless I could see the hint of a blush in her cheeks which made me happy. With all my 'Mashiro watching' the end came quicker than expected and they blew the trumpets that meant we could turn and approach our guests. Something flared up inside me when I noticed that Yukino and Haruka were holding hands, causing me to quickly snatch up Mashiro's with my own and taking it a step further by interlacing our fingers together.

 

“What are you doing?” she hissed through her clenched smile.

 

“I... I don't know.” I whispered back, honestly unsure of why I'd reacted that way.

 

“Well, I guess it's okay, especially if it keeps you from...”

 

“Yukino! Haruka-chan!” I shouted gleefully, dragging Mashiro along as I ran forward to give both of the Aries leaders a great big hug.

 

–

 

“I'd apologize for our late arrival and my Meister's behavior but... well, you've met her.”

 

“It's disregardful of a Meister Level Otome to..”

 

“That's disgraceful Haruka, and it's quite alright Lady Windbloom, we're all friends, are we not?”

 

“If we are friends then I insist you call me Mashiro, anything else makes me feel old and tired,” Mashiro said with a rather demure giggle that I didn't recognize.

 

“Very well, but I must insist you call me Yukino in return.”

 

“So, are you here for any... government stuff, or did you just miss me and come for a visit?” I asked, growing a little weary of the small talk.

 

“Arika!” Mashiro scolded so fast it was obviously done on reflex. “At least try to watch your manners!”

 

“Oh no, it's quite alright, Arika-chan just prefers to speak her mind.”

 

“What little is there to form words,” Mashiro muttered under her breath. Even though Yukino had clearly heard the teasing, the diplomat in her continued on as if she hadn't. I did, however, notice her eyes flick down to where my hand rested atop my Queen's on the table.

 

“It's a rather endearing quality in those we choose to keep close to us if you ask me. You'll always know that what they say to you is true and comes straight from the heart.” I could feel Mashiro's hand tense underneath mine for a moment and considered taking it away until she twisted her palm up to lace our fingers together and give my hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“I couldn't imagine things any other way,” Mashiro said with a genuine smile that she then turned on me.

 

 _'Would it be bad manners if I leaned in and kissed her right now?'_ I thought to myself.  Mashiro had been acting strangely ever since my confession this morning. Actually, the more I thought about it, she'd been acting strangely for a while now. Mostly just little things like showing more affection to me or complaining less and less about the things I did to be a little closer to her. For a moment I considered asking Aoi but she had been looking rather ill since we'd left the room earlier in the morning. _'Her punishment must have been pretty bad, I wonder what it...'_

 

“Unfortunately,” Yukino started, effectively halting my wandering mind, “we are here on business Arika but it's nothing too serious so you needn't worry. In fact, why don't you and Haruka go outside and get some exercise or something? The two of you have been fidgeting non-stop since we sat down.”

 

“It would be fruitful for me to leave my post in such a manner!”

 

“That's shameful Haruka... well, actually, you're right, it would be fruitful because then I would have the chance to speak to Mashiro in private. Please do this... for me?” All the resistance in the golden haired General was obliterated by those last two words.

 

“I was just thinking I could go for a spar,” Haruka announced loudly as if this had been her intent all along, already on her feet. I made to follow suit but found that my fingers were still linked with Mashiro's.

 

“You'll be careful, right?” Mashiro asked with such heart warming concern in her voice. Caught up in the moment I leaned down to place a lasting kiss on her cheek which was flaming red by the time I pulled my lips away.

 

“I'll always be here to protect you,” I whispered before pulling my hand away and walking from the table.

 

–

 

“You know, you should really be more careful,” Haruka grunted, swinging her mace around her head a few times before hurling it at me, “about how you show your feelings in front of others.” I leaped over the spiked ball and ran along the chain, sending a kick at her face which she deftly avoided with a sideways leap. “It could cause problems for your Queen.”

 

“What kinda problems? Two women being together isn’t so rare is it?” I asked, flying towards her to throw a series of punches which she blocked and returned, forcing us to break apart. I couldn't help the miserable feeling from spreading in my stomach. I hated the thought that something big could be going wrong even though everything seemed to be going so well.

 

“No, but unforgettably it's still frowned upon by a lot of people, some of them very impotent.” I shook my head a little, sure that there was at least one word in there that was wrong. My distraction almost earned me a right hook to the chin but I was able to jump back just in time.

 

“But you and Yukino... everybody knows the two of you are together.”

 

“Well, yes,” she admitted, actually blushing slightly, “but we don't go around showing it off to everybody.” I couldn't help the flash of of anger that arose from hearing those words. Something about the whole thing just felt so wrong.

 

“Well maybe you should!” I shouted with enough force to catch the woman off guard. I charged forward, materializing my Element as I did so and swung the weapon like a bat, landing a heavy blow to her midsection with the flat of one of the crystals and sending her skidding backwards through the dirt. I flew forward and put the tip of the blade to her throat before she could recover her footing. “Why should you have to hide your love like it's something shameful?! It's so stupid!” I shouted, tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. She turned her face away, unable to meet my gaze.

 

“It's complicated, you wouldn't understand,” she said quietly. Hearing the normally headstrong woman's voice sound so broken and defeated weakened my resolve. I landed on the ground, my Element falling from my hands as I dropped to my knees.

 

“It's not fair! I could never hide my feelings like that! So I'd... I'll only be causing her more problems than I already do?” I asked, already feeling like I'd lost something precious. “It's not fair...” Haruka seemed to recover herself, bending down calmly to pick up my lance and hold it out to me.

 

“Someone able to strike with such force shouldn't say such weak words,” she said, clutching the shaft so tightly that I heard her knuckles pop. “If you truly care for her so much then find a way to make the situation better,” she said, her voice, though firm, was filled with desperation. I looked up and was stunned to see that she was on the brink of tears. “Do what I have been unable to do for my Yukino!”

 

“Haruka-chan... I...”

 

“Ariiiiiiiiiiika!” A far off voice shouted from behind me. I turned to see Mashiro running towards me from the castle. A hint of a smile managing to peek through my sadness at the mere sight of her. When she made it to us she had to hunch over for a few moments to catch her breath before falling to her knees in front of me. “Are you okay? She didn't hurt you or anything, did she? Oh god, we were just passing by the grounds and I saw you like this and thought you were injured. Are you cut anywhere? Is anything broken?” she chattered frantically while looking me up and down. My only response was to stare stupidly.

 

“Um... there's no need to worry yourself, Lady Windbloom, I was... defeated in our match without inflicting a serious injury,” Haruka said awkwardly, trying to diffuse the situation.

 

“Really?” Mashiro asked, looking at me hopefully. I was finally able to recover enough from my surprise at her reaction to nod. “Oh... I see,” she said, rising to her feet calmly only to knock me on the head. “Then say something before I go blathering on like an idiot! Here I was worried about you and you go and make me look like a fool! And my dress!” she shrieked, noticing a green smear where she had knelt. “You're going to be the one that scrubs this out! And... and...” her anger seemed to deflate as she let out a deep breath. “I'm glad you're okay,” she finished, giving me a shy smile. I stood and caught her up in a back breaking hug before dropping her and clutching her to my chest.

 

“You're so sweet to me Mashiro-chan!”

 

“Bah! Lemme go, you're gonna kill me with these things!” She screamed from my cleavage, struggling to push herself off of me.

 

“My my, this certainly is an... energetic Queendom, is it not, Haruka?” I could hear Yukino say, causing me and Mashiro to pause in our struggles. Upon realizing that she had her hands placed firmly on my breasts she quickly lowered them to her sides and turned away, blushing crimson. “Haruka, let's retire to our quarters, I have matters I need to discuss with you.” The woman nodded and handed me my Element, bowing slightly to me before turning and offering Yukino her arm.

 

“We'll see you at dinner, won't we?” I asked before they could go.

 

“Of course, Arika. If you'll excuse us.” Yukino said with a bow before looping her arm through Haruka's and leaning on her shoulder as they began their walk back to the castle. I watched them jealously for a moment before turning to Mashiro and noticing that she too was staring after the departing women. I smiled as I dematerialized my Element and Robe, now standing next to her in a summer dress that matched her own.

 

“It doesn't look so bad, does it?” I asked.

 

“No, no it doesn't,” she said quietly. Then, upon realizing what she'd just agreed to. “Oh no, don't you go... getting any... ideas...” she said, voice trailing off as she noticed that I was no longer in my Robe and that our dresses complimented each other.

 

“You know me,” I said with a smile, offering her my arm. “I never think too far ahead.” She blushed and seemed to consider it for a moment before slowly slipping her arm through my own...

 

–

 

_To be continued..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hime/Otome Love**

 

As They Should Be

_Chapter Two_

 

–

_**The most wonderful night...** _

–

 

“So, what did you and Yukino talk about? Am I going to have to fight somebody?” I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

 

“I don't know why you sound so eager! If you had to fight somebody it would mean we were at war!”

 

“Oh yeah, forgot about that part,” I laughed, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

 

“You're hopeless! I swear if I didn't lo...”

 

Her eyes shot open and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

 

“Hey, what were you gonna say? I wanna hear the rest of that!” I said with a giggle. She shakes her head. “You were gonna say you love me, weren't you!” She shakes her head again, I couldn't help but squeal. “You love me! You want to hold me! You want to kiss me!” I sing as I dance around her, loving the way her blush deepened as I did so.

 

“Oh shut up!” she finally shouted, shoving me onto the bed.

 

I look up at her and grin.

 

“Mashiro-chan... in the middle of the day? How bold of you!” I started to laugh but sobered instantly upon seeing the downright violent expression on her face. “I...” I started but the glare she shot me snapped my jaw shut.

 

“What I was going to say...” she mutters, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Was that I love spending time with you.” I could tell how difficult it was going to be for her to continue so I kept quiet to give her the time she needed. “When we first met I was such a stuck up brat. My country was in shambles and my people were starving and all I cared about was myself. Then you came into my life and treated me like a real person... you were honest with me. It scared me back then to realize just how much that meant to me... and... over the years we've spent together... how much you meant to me. You were my inspiration to become a better Queen and a better person. My... no, our people have you to thank for the restoration of this Queendom.”

 

“Mashiro-chan...” I could barely breathe her name I was so moved. held out my arms and to my great joy she stepped into them, falling back with me onto. the bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and rested her head on my chest. The tears came almost too easy as I lay there, stroking her hair as she held me. “This has to be a dream... Mashiro-chan doesn't hold me like this while she's awake,” I whisper, clutching her to me as though I was afraid she'd float away.

 

She holds me tight for a moment before lifting off of me to gaze down into my eyes.

 

“I'm so sorry, Arika... I've said so many hurtful things to you because I was afraid of what my own feelings were telling me. I've always known you were a wonderful person, even back when we didn't get along... but...” she brought up a hand to trail a finger across my cheek to come to rest on my lips. “But it was only recently that I noticed how beautiful you are and how that makes me feel all funny inside.”

 

She pulled her finger away and paused, looking down into my eyes as if searching for something. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she began to lower her face toward mine. My heart was threatening to beat its way out of my chest as she came so close that I could feel her shaky breaths against my lips. I tried to keep my lips from trembling as...

 

“Forgive me my Queen but it's time for your studies and... oh god! Oh god I'm so sorry!” Aoi squeaks.

 

I could feel Mashiro trembling like she was about to explode at the unlucky maid but an idea struck me and I rolled her over to prevent it.

 

“Go ahead and go to your studies Mashiro-chan, I'll take care of this one and see you at dinner,” I say, trying to sound as murderous as possible.

 

The wicked gleam in those pale green eyes told me I'd succeeded. I steal a quick kiss of her cheek and lift off of her and the bed, grabbing a trembling Aoi on my way and dragging her out the door.

 

“Please forgive me Arika! I didn't mean to interrupt you... again! It was an accident I swear it was! Oh, I've been unlucky my whole life and... and... and Mashiro-chan is already making me scrub all the toilets in the country for what I said earlier, isn't that enough?!”

 

The girl continues to plead with me the whole way back to her room. As soon as the door closed behind us I turn and fall to my knees in front of her.

 

“Make me pretty!” I plead, clutching at the hem of her apron and tugging it up and down.

 

“I'm so sorry I'll... huh?” the girl managed, changing from defensive to dumbstruck in a flash.

 

“I've noticed that your hair and your face and your clothes and stuff are always perfect so I figured you'd be able to help me. I'll make it so you won't be punished and everything… so please help me!”

 

“I, uh... well, I guess so. I suppose you want to be ready for dinner, which only gives us about an hour, that's not a lot of time.”

 

I look up at her apprehensively.

 

“You mean we're going to do it for a whole hour... I don't think I can handle that much! I was never very good at this sort of thing.”

 

“Well you'll just have to...” Aoi begins, only to be interrupted by a voice from behind.

 

“So that's how it is, huh?” Chie says blandly from the doorway.

 

Aoi looks at her, then back down at me and shrieks. I lower my eyes a bit and notice that I had her apron raised and was staring right at her panties. When I considered what we'd just said to one another, it probably didn't look or sound so good.

 

“Wow, you really do have bad luck with entrances!”

 

“Chie it's not what you think!” Aoi shouts, tugging her apron from my hands and backing away.

 

“I know what I heard, Aoi, sure sounded like you had an... informative hour planned... and to think I only found out because I left my jacket on your bed,” Chie says coldly as she walks around us to the bedroom.

 

Aoi looked like she was about to faint so I quickly helped her to the sofa and sat her down.

 

“Don't worry, Aoi! I'll explain everything to her, okay?”

 

She didn't seem to hear me, or even notice that I existed.

 

“This is so unfair... I can't believe it's going to end like...”

 

“What are you two waiting for?” Chie calls from the bedroom. I lean over to look through the open door to see a very naked Chie lying on the bed and beckoning with one finger. “You said we only have an hour but with two teachers we should be able to give her a pretty thorough lesson!”

 

“Hmm, maybe you're not so unlucky after all!” I state in wonderment.

 

Aoi blushes.

 

–

 

I may have only been five minutes late but I knew that would be ten minutes too many for Mashiro so I was sprinting to the dining room as fast as my Robe would allow. At last when she came into view I could see her waiting outside the entrance, tapping one slipper clad foot impatiently, looking ready to kill the next person that even resembled me... and yet even then she looked so beautiful. She noticed me approaching and rolled her eyes.

 

“You're late AND you're wearing your Robe?!” she shouted, looking me up and down. “Even Haruka is wearing a dress and I have to walk in there with you looking like you're ready for war!”

 

I couldn't hold back a sly grin.

 

“The Robe was just to get me here faster. This...” I said, snapping my fingers for emphasis as I dematerialized the Robe, “...is what I'm wearing!”

 

Her jaw literally dropped as she took me in from head to toe and back again about a dozen times. My hair, having been ironed straight, now fell in waves around my bare shoulders and my body was covered in a strapless red dress that hugged my curves in all the right places and had a rather risqué slit running up one leg and was complemented with a pair of matching pumps and a light splash of makeup. I reached out with one finger to lift her jaw back into place and winked before taking her hand in mine and leading her into the dinning room.

 

“I... you... I...” Mashiro stuttered as I led her towards the table where Haruka and Yukino were sitting.

 

Upon arriving I received a rather curious looking glare from the golden haired woman.

 

“Who are you and where's Arika?” she asks coldly, only to be elbowed by Yukino who rose from the table to circle around us a few times before clapping her hands together.

 

“Oh Arika, you look absolutely stunning! And together you look quite the pair, absolutely gorgeous!” the woman gushed, bringing a blush to both of our cheeks.

 

Wanting to avoid further scrutiny I held out a chair for Mashiro and then seated myself across from her next to Haruka who was staring at me in open mouthed shock.

 

“It's incredulous!” she finally stated after a few moments of gawking.

 

“That's incredible, Haruka.”

 

“That's what I said! I mean... she's just so…” Haruka started.

 

“Beautiful!” Mashiro finished with a look I'd now only seen once before entering her eyes. “It's like you're a totally different person, Arika...”

 

“You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get like this though. I almost had to have sex with Chie and Aoi at the same time!” I said, bursting into giggles at the memory.

 

After a moment I noticed it was oddly silent and looked around to see everyone in the dining hall staring at me, apparently my voice had carried further than I'd thought it would. Mashiro, Yukino, and Haruka all slumped down a little in their chairs.

 

“No... with that amount of shamelessness that's definitely Arika sitting there,” Mashiro said sadly, the others nodded in agreement. “Hey, wait just a damn minute! What do you mean have sex with Chie and Aoi?!” she shouted, banging her fists on the table.

 

Yukino and Haruka just smiled at each other.

 

“Looks like neither of them have changed.”

 

–

 

After the initial buzz about my outfit and the circumstances by which I'd attained it we began the most satisfying dinner I'd ever had. Not because of the food, which was only average, or the conversation, which was boring political stuff, but because Mashiro's eyes barely left me for a second. Not even while talking to Yukino or Haruka, not even after spilling two glasses of water because she hadn't been paying attention. I was loving every second of it, relishing my usurped position of being the one who teased.

 

About halfway through it became even more interesting when our feet met under the table. I couldn't have stopped the wicked grin from forming on my face even if I'd tried. Under the cover of the tablecloth I slipped from one of my pumps and began trailing my foot along her leg up under her skirts. Above the table her eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she choked on the water she was drinking.

 

“Oh dear, is everything alright Mashiro-chan?” I asked sweetly, all the while tracing circles on her calves under the table.

 

She tried to glare at me but ended up letting out a rather indecent moan instead as my foot traveled higher to trace the inside of her knees.

 

“Yes... I'm fine,” she managed, panting slightly as I continued my undercover teasing.

 

“Are you sure? You look a little flushed.” Yukino pressed, much to my enjoyment, and Mashiro tried her best to stammer out an answer.

 

“Yes, I'm just feeling a little... off,” she said, swallowing hard. “I think I'll be fine so long as it doesn't get any worse,” she said with a barely concealed threat aimed in my direction. I made a show of flashing her a pretty smile as I slid my chair several inches closer to the table. “On second thought!” she said loudly, standing from the table. “I think I'll use the ladies room.”

 

“I'll join you,” I said, standing smoothly and offering her my arm, knowing she'd have to take it.

 

With a sullen glare she looped her arm through mine and and was lead away.

 

“I hate you... so much right now,” she whispered through her clenched smile.

 

“Didn't look it from where I was sitting,” I said with a grin, pulling her a bit closer to myself.

 

As I led her away I could hear the two at the table wondering what was going on.

 

“What do you think could be bothering her? The food is suburb!”

 

“That's superb Haruka, and whatever it is can't be worse than you teasing me under the table! If I wasn't so used to it I'd be blushing and moaning all over the place!”

 

Neither Haruka nor I could hold back a smile.

 

–

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” she shrieked at me the instant the bathroom door closed behind her.

 

“I'm just enjoying the evening,” I said coyly. “I think both of us were.”

 

Amazingly enough she managed a pretty nasty glare despite her cheeks being bright red and the corners of her lips being turned up into a shy smile.

 

“I swear that outfit has gone to your head. You're acting... you're... mmm...”

 

Her train of thought seemed to derail as she gave my body another slow once over. Smirking, I leaned forward to put a little extra cleavage on display. She tried to shake her head to compose herself but her eyes went right back to my chest when she'd recovered.

 

“My eyes are up here, beautiful.” I said with an airy giggle.

 

She blushed even harder and turned away from me.

 

“You really do look incredible, Arika... I never thought I'd ever feel dressed down next to you but I'm glad that I can now,” she said, turning towards me and giving me a shy smile.

 

An idea struck me and I reached out my hand to her which she took without hesitation. I turned us to the side so we could see our reflection in the mirror.

 

“I don't get to see us like this often enough so I want to soak in as much of it as I can.”

 

“We do look pretty good together... a good couple.”

 

I expected to see her cheeks darken with a blush but instead found her reflection devouring me with that look I'd now seen twice before. I turned towards the real Mashiro and found her eyes blazing into mine, setting my lower lip trembling. She stepped toward me and slid her arms up around my neck, pulling me down slowly until our lips were just inches apart...

 

“Stop,” I said quietly, barely believing the word had come from my lips. The fire in her eyes was quickly replaced by confusion and even a little hurt. “I... I don't want your first kiss to be in a bathroom...”

 

It took a few moments for it to register but she smiled when it did, all doubt disappearing from her eyes.

 

“You had me worried there for a second but I see you're just being a consummate gentlewoman. Thank you for that... I probably would have had some regrets. It must have been difficult for you considering how much you...” she trails off.

 

“I live to keep my Mashiro-chan happy.”

 

“A fine life at that, I'm sure there's thousands that would kill for it,” she said, setting us both off into a fit of giggles.

 

“Are you happy?” I ask her seriously once the fit had ceased, she didn't even have to pause to answer.

 

“More so than I've ever been, and to think all it took was letting my brain listen to my heart.”

 

“I don't know about you, but my brain and my heart are telling me we should end this dinner and get back to your room,” I said, with a downright sly grin.

 

Mashiro, not to be outdone, trailed her fingertips along my stomach as she walked passed me towards the door.

 

“That's our room, Arika,” she said quietly as she paused at the doorway and held out her arm expectantly.

 

“I definitely think I could get used to that.”

 

–

 

It had been pretty romantic, if I do say so myself, to materialize my robe and fly her to our bedroom after saying our good nights to the other two women. Unfortunately, the rapidly completed journey left me with no time to think about what exactly I was going to do once I'd gotten her there. None of the dreams I'd had ever showed how we'd ended up doing the wonderful things we did in them. My real life experience was pitifully lacking as well, little more than a handful of passionate kisses and a little bit of petting beneath the clothes with Nina back at Garderobe and even that had been cut short when Erstin stole her away. No, I'd just have to wing it and hope for the best. After all, I had already gotten this far on spur of the moment decisions.

 

All thought however, spur of the moment or not, came crashing to a halt when Mashiro exited the bathroom. She was only wearing the same pajamas she usually wore to bed but something was... different about how they hung off her body... something sensual. Realizing that I was still standing there staring I forced by body into the motions of getting ready, however, I decided not to change in the bathroom. My fingers were trembling as I slid out of my dress and slip, the material forming a silky pool at my feet. She blushed upon seeing my nakedness but didn't turn away as I made my way to the dresser and slid on a pair of simple white panties. Something made me pause after I'd retrieved my customary shorts and tank top and when I turned to meet that sultry gaze from those pale green eyes I had my answer. Dropping them to the floor, I made my way over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

 

“Mashiro-chan... we don't have to... you know. If you're not ready we can wait for as long as you need,” I said quietly, finally breaking the awkward silence with something I felt needed to be said. “I know I've been dreaming about this for a long time but I don't know how ready you are...”

 

She put her hand on top of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Just hearing you say that makes me feel all the more ready because I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. Don't worry, I've wanted this for a long time too even if I was too stubborn to listen to my body telling me,” she looked down at the floor and pulled her hands into her lap. “I'm embarrassed though... you know I don't have any experience so it's all so...” I slid off the bed and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into mine and bringing them to my lips for a gentle kiss. “Arika, I...”

 

“I love you Mashiro. I'd protect you to my dying breath even if I wasn't your Meister Otome.”

 

The look of sheer joy in those tear rimmed eyes was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I rose to my feet, and caressed her cheek with one hand, nearly in tears myself at finally haven spoken the words to her. I leaned down and brought our lips together while easing her down onto the bed with one hand behind her back, never once breaking the contact. As first kisses go it probably wasn't the most skillful as our teeth had clicked together and it took a bit of re-positioning so that our noses weren't smashed against each other... but it was without a doubt the most intimate and heartwarming experience of my life. When the time came to pull away for air I found her arms snake around my neck and pull me down to her so she could whisper into my ear.

 

“I love you too, Arika... so much that it pains my heart when you're not at my side.” She placed a few wet kisses around my cheek and my neck before returning to my ear to whisper four words that I'd never be able to forget. “Make love to me...” It was like a jolt of electricity had been injected directly into my veins. I pulled away and kissed her again, devouring her lips with my own, trailing my fingers up and down her sides as I did so, delighting as she returned my efforts with equal passion. “Your breasts,” she gasped as I pulled away for another breath, “can I... I want to...” I grinned as I lifted off of her slightly, arching my back a little as I did so.

 

“Anything for my Queen,” I said, my voice coming out in a throaty purr. Blushing at my words and her own actions she reached out tentatively to grasp one in each hand, quickly pulling them back as I hissed and flinched away. “Sorry,” I managed, blushing sheepishly, “your hands are cold.”

 

A sort of easy grin spread across her face as the fear she'd somehow hurt me drained away. She brought her hands to her lips and blew a few hot breaths into them before returning them to their rightful place. Her massaging hands, no matter how tentative and fumbling, had the desired effect of sending me to heaven. Within a few minutes my arms were trembling so badly they could no longer support my weight and I fell breasts first right onto her face.

 

“This was all part of your plan, wasn't it?” she giggled from within my cleavage.

 

“Will my answer change how you respond?” I giggled back, easily falling into our familiar banter as I lifted off her slightly so she wouldn't suffocate.

 

Whether it would have or not, her response came in the form of something warm and wet being dragged across the sensitive tip of each breast. I was curious for a moment if her bold action had been too much for her as the shock that had been sent through my body faded and disappeared. The surprise that came when her lips latched fully around one nipple while a hand came up to squeeze the other sent chills through my body. Those chills, however, quickly turned into heat... no, into fire. I pulled away, earning a loud pop as my breast was pulled from the confines of her mouth.

 

“Arika...” she mouthed breathlessly as my smoldering gaze burned into her eyes, her hands fell to her sides and she gave me a small nod, knowing what I sought permission for.

 

I trailed my fingertips up and down her arms before sliding them along her shoulders to pass ever so lightly over her breasts, feeling her desire in the swollen nubs that lay atop them. Her sharp intake of breath made me want to keep them there but I mustered the patience necessary to hold off a moment longer. My fingers trailed to the lowest button and it was deftly undone, quickly followed by a second and a third and a fourth. The fifth one wasn't so yielding to my trembling fingers, seemingly resolved to protect the treasure it guarded. Frustrated and dizzy with arousal I grabbed both sides of the garment and tore the remaining buttons open, eliciting a sharp gasp from Mashiro.

 

“Err, sorry,” I said, scratching at the back of my head with one hand.

 

“Aoi can sew them back on... just... don't stop!” she said, her cheeks flushed with her own unrelieved desire. As much as I wanted to just dive down and devour the sheer beauty of her lying there, top unbuttoned, hair splayed out beneath her and a look of such burning desire in her eyes... I just had to stop and admire the masterpiece that it was.

 

“Sorry... I just... I've never seen anything so... beautiful.”

 

“You don't think they're... too small?” she asked, turning her head aside demurely.

 

I shook my head and leaned down to kiss her once more.

 

“Perfect, just like the rest of you,” I whispered before sliding down her body to kiss at her neck and her collarbone, continuing slowly down between her breasts to her soft flat tummy.

 

Even if not intimately, I knew her body like the back of my hand, teasing her ticklish spots with my tongue and lips, relishing in the little jerks and spasms I could feel beneath my lips.

 

“Arika... please...” she whined, face flushed and lips trembling.

 

“What do you want me to do?” I asked innocently.

 

She tried to glare down at me but failed as a gasp escaped her lips when my fingertips just barely brushed against the bottom of her right breast.

 

“T-Touch my breasts... and kiss them... please!” she moaned, the nervous walls she'd put in place crumbling before her desire.

 

I didn't bother responding with words, instead placing several hot kisses across her pert little breasts, brushing my fingers across them, pinching them lightly. My dreams couldn't even hold a candle to the feelings that burned through my body as I teased her to my heart’s desire. I didn't even realize at first that I'd begun to slide down her body until my vision cleared and I found my lips pressed just above the waistband of her pajama bottoms. There weren't any buttons to fumble with yet it still felt like there was an iron wall between me and what lay beneath.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked, knowing what I was asking needed no clarification.

 

“I'm sure,” she said, reaching down to run her fingers through my hair.

 

Relishing in the intimate gesture, I looped my fingers through the waistband and gently tugged them down. I was slightly disappointed to see that unlike her chest, she had some additional covering beneath her pajamas but I wasn't about to complain, it just meant there was more time for me to tease her before I was lost in the moment. I pulled the material down her legs as slow as I could manage, making sure to trail my fingers along her silky smooth skin as I did so, feeling her shiver beneath my touch. Upon removing them entirely I took one of her feet in my hands and kissed my way up to her ankle, then to her knee before I began alternating kisses back and forth between her thighs, slowly inching my way towards her center.

 

“I've dreamed about this... making love to you so many times,” I said, cheeks burning upon my admission. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the wet spot that had begun to form on her panties, feeling her whole body tighten with the sensation. “This is…” I breathed, linking my fingers under the waistband, “the most wonderful moment of my...”

 

“Wait!” she shrieked, setting bolt upright and shoving me away from her. The frightened look in her eyes spoke volumes. “I'm not... you can't... it’s gross!” she shouted, sliding off the bed and running into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

 

I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. My heart had been torn to shreds. I stood, not even feeling the weight on my legs, and dressed myself in my shorts and tank top. I walked over to her desk and pulled out a pen and paper, scribbled the words “I'm sorry” and dropped it on the bed on my way out the room. As soon as the door closed behind me, the dam broke and my tears came out in full force as my legs began carrying me down the hall.

 

–

_**Not always as they seem...** _

–

 

“I don't understand what I did wrong!” Arika wailed into the woman's neck. “Everything was going so well, I thought she was enjoying it...”

 

“It's curious,” Haruka stated, rubbing her chin in thought, “perhaps she was just trying to spare your...” the glare Yukino shot her stopped her from finishing the dangerous thought.

 

“We don't know sweetheart,” the woman said quickly, gently rubbing the girl's back to offer some comfort. “But it doesn't sound at all like she hates you.”

 

Arika sniffed a few times before pulling away to look at her with hope in her eyes.

 

“Really? You really mean that?”

 

Yukino nodded, her own eyes rimmed with sympathetic tears.

 

“I do. From what I can tell she was frightened, nothing more. It's not uncommon for a girl to panic during her first time. It can be a little intimidating.”

 

“I… I guess so,” the girl muttered after a while.

 

“I know so, in fact, she's probably looking for you as we speak.”

 

As if on cue someone began pounding on the door as if to break it down.

 

“Yukino, Haruka, have you seen Arika?! I fear I've made a terrible mistake!” Haruka quickly made for the door, opening it just as Mashiro was about to press her way in, sending the girl spilling into the room, still dressed in only her unbuttoned top and panties. After shooting a quick glance around her eyes settled on Arika and she made a beeline for the girl, leaping at her so hard the sofa tipped over backward spilling the three of them onto the floor with a triplicate shriek. “Ow, I think I broke my butt...” the queen muttered upon recovering from the fall. Then, noticing that Arika lay right next to her, clambered onto the half stunned girl and began showering her with kisses as she apologized. “You,” a kiss “have,” another kiss “to,” yet another kiss “forgive me!” Mashiro shouted, then followed with several more kisses while pulling the stunned girl to her in an air tight hug.

 

“Mashiro... you don't hate me?”

 

The girl squeezed harder for a moment before pulling away, tears streaming down her cheeks and shaking her head.

 

“No, I don't hate you! I could never hate you! Oh, I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry for acting like I did... I was embarrassed and I wasn't thinking straight.”

 

Still in shock, Arika could only stare at the girl for a few long moments.

 

“But... why?”

 

The lavender haired girl blushed through her tears.

 

“It's stupid... but… I hadn't, you know... shaved or anything down there... Aoi had told me to earlier just in case but I never thought you'd... we'd... oh yeah, I stopped by there before I came here looking for you. That Chie certainly is a... friendly person considering how I was dressed!” She paused a moment as if in thought before continuing. “Oh it all sounds so stupid and I scared you so much because of it!” she resumed her attempts to kiss every inch of Arika's face and neck.

 

“Mashiro… I...” the lavender haired girl paused in her efforts and pulled away to gaze down at Arika, lower lip trembling at the empty expression on the girl's face.

 

“Oh god... you hate me...”

 

“I forgot to pretty up down there too!” Arika said suddenly, slapping a hand to her forehead.

 

Haruka and Yukino, who had been waiting anxiously to see what would occur, both sagged to their knees in exasperation. This went unnoticed by the two girls whose eyes had locked together, forgiveness, love, and unfulfilled desire passing unspoken between them. Mashiro began tracing circles with a fingertip on Arika's shoulder, blushing as she considered her words.

 

“Do you think we could... go take care of some things and then... take up where we left off?” she asked quietly, delighting as Arika's eyes danced with joy at the suggestion.

 

“Do you even have to ask?” she questioned, standing up and taking the girl into her arms, laying a passionate kiss on her lovers lips as she materialized her Robe around herself.

 

She turned to the two women and nodded, no words necessary to convey her gratitude, before taking flight out the door.

 

“Was there ever any need to worry with those two?” Yukino asked her lover, who simply shook her head as she watched the two young lovers fly off.

 

“They were made for each other,” Haruka said, chuckling to herself. “Forgetting to shave... kids worry about the silliest things.”

 

“I seem to recall us doing something similar,” Yukino said with a laugh.

 

Haruka cleared her throat and turned away to hide her blush.

 

“Although... the Queen wandering the castle in the middle of the night only half dressed and shouting for her Otome is circularly going to cause more whispers throughout the Queendom... and you can be assured the council won't take too kindly to it.”

 

“That's certainly, Haruka, and yes it will increase the rumors being spread.” Yukino smiled then and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck as she nudged the door closed with one foot. “And that's exactly what we need to happen if we're going to change the world...” she whispered, voice trailing off as she kissed the golden haired woman she cherished more than life itself...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes "Part One: As They Should Be" of the Hime/Otome Love Series. Be sure to Bookmark the Series so you can stay tuned for "Part Two: Generations" which follows Mai and Mikoto's love through the ages. Expect a lot of familiar faces to show up and help them along the way ^_^


End file.
